1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling the rheology and/or the viscosity of water based mud systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and compositions for dispersing aqueous based fluids used in well drilling and other well operations in subterranean formations, especially subterranean formations containing oil and/or gas. This invention also relates to a drilling fluid thinner and/or dispersant having improved temperature stability, dispersing properties and “solids contamination” tolerance.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A drilling fluid or mud is a specially designed fluid that is circulated through a wellbore as the wellbore is being drilled to facilitate the drilling operation. The various functions of a drilling fluid include removing drill cuttings or solids from the wellbore, cooling and lubricating the drill bit, aiding in support of the drill pipe and drill bit, and providing a hydrostatic head to maintain the integrity of the wellbore walls and prevent well blowouts. Specific drilling fluid systems are selected to optimize a drilling operation in accordance with the characteristics of a particular geological formation.
For a drilling fluid to perform its functions, it must have certain desirable physical properties. The fluid must have a viscosity that is readily pumpable and easily circulated by pumping at pressures ordinarily employed in drilling operations, without undue pressure differentials. The fluid must be sufficiently thixotropic to suspend the cuttings in the borehole when fluid circulation stops. The fluid must release cuttings from the suspension when agitating in the settling pits. It should preferably form a thin impervious filter cake on the borehole wall to prevent loss of liquid from the drilling fluid by filtration into the formations. Such a filter cake effectively seals the borehole wall to inhibit any tendencies of sloughing, heaving or cave-in of rock into the borehole. The composition of the fluid should also preferably be such that cuttings formed during drilling the borehole can be suspended, assimilated or dissolved in the fluid without affecting physical properties of the drilling fluid.
Most drilling fluids used for drilling in the oil and gas industry are water-based muds. Such muds typically comprise an aqueous base, either of fresh water or brine, and agents or additives for suspension, weight or density, oil-wetting, fluid loss or filtration control, and rheology control. Controlling the viscosity of water based muds or mud systems has traditionally been done with lignosulfonate deflocculants and/or thinners. Such low molecular weight, heavily sulfonated polymers are believed to aid in coating clay edges in the subterranean formation with a lasting or effectively permanent negative charge. Some alkaline material, such as, for example, caustic soda or potash, is typically added to achieve a pH range from about 9.5 to about 10. This pH environment is believed to aid the solubility and activation of the portion(s) of the lignosulfonate molecules that interact with the clay. These portions are believed to be the carboxylate and phenolate groups on the lignosulfonate.
Lignosulfonates are obtained from byproducts of the spent acid process used to separate cellulose from wood in the pulp industry. The pulp industry has begun to turn away from the spent acid process in recent years in favor of another process that does not have a lignosulfonate byproduct. Consequently, the drilling fluid industry has begun efforts to find a substitute for lignosulfonates in drilling fluids. Also, increasingly, there is an interest in and need for deflocculants and/or thinners that can work effectively at lower pH ranges of about 8 to about 8.5, in freshwater and saltwater based muds, and at higher temperatures ranging upwards to about 450° F., while also being environmentally compatible.